neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gung-Ho (G.I. Joe)
Gung-Ho is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books, and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original Marine and debuted in 1983. Profile Gung-Ho's real name is Ettienne R. LaFitte, and his rank was originally that of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant E-7. He was later promoted to Sergeant Major E-9 (USMC). Gung-Ho was born into a large Cajun clan, in the fictional Fer-de-Lance, Louisiana. His primary military specialty is recondo instructor and his secondary military specialty is jungle warfare training instructor. He eventually moved to New Orleans, earning a reputation as a bare-knuckle brawler and knife fighter. He joined the Marines at age 18, and was the distinguished honor graduate from Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island. Gung-Ho has attended Airborne School, Recondo School, Marine Ordnance School, Administration School at Camp Johnson, and is a qualified expert in all NATO infantry small arms, most Warsaw Pact infantry weapons and the XM-76 grenade launcher . Toys Hasbro Toy Line Gung-Ho was first released as an action figure in 1983. Gung-Ho was released as an action figure in his dress blues uniform in 1987. A new version of Gung-Ho was released in 1992. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Battle Corps line in 1993. A new version of Gung-Ho was released as an action figure in 1993, as part of the "Mega Marines" subset. The Mega-Marines are several Joes teaming up to battle Cobra-allied monsters. His figure came with "moldable bio-armor".Mega Marines at YOJOE.com A version of Gung-Ho with no accessories came with the Built to Rule Rock Crusher, which followed the G.I. Joe: Spy Troops story line. The forearms and the calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Rock Crusher w/ Gung-Ho at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-23 In 2004, he was released as part of the Toys R Us exclusive "Desert Patrol Squad" set, which also included the figures Ambush, Dusty, Snake-Eyes, Stalker and Tunnel Rat.Desert Patrol Squad at YOJOE.com 25th Anniversary * Gung-Ho has been released in the first GI Joe set alongside Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, and Roadblock. * He has been released in wave 5. * Comic Pack Gung-Ho & Cobra Commander (who is actually Fred VII) also has been released. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #11 (May 1983) where it was revealed that he has a kid sister who is a successful child model. In the same issue, he helps defeat Cobra forces who were spreading a plague and stealing valuable radioactive materials.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #11-14 (May 1983) He is one of many Joes sent to Sierra Gordo in an attempt to clear up multiple hotspots. The Baroness almost kills his entire group with a bombing run from a Rattler but they escape unharmed. The Baroness also bombs a nearby island, making the Joes think they just witnessed the death of Snake Eyes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #16-17 He was one of the Joes picked to guard Cobra Commander. The ninja Storm Shadow eventually frees the Commander who escapes to safety. Storm Shadow and Gung-Ho injure each other during the incident. Storm Shadow is defeated and captured by Roadblock.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #24 (June 1984) An attempt at relaxation leads Gung-Ho and Blowtorch to confront Crimson Guardsmen at a local fair.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #37 (July 1985) During Cobra's first civil war (both take place on Cobra Island) Gung-Ho is part of an advanced recon team. They go through multiple incidents of trouble such as almost being caught by Iron Grenadiers and taking over Cobra's air traffic control tower. The latter allows a Joe landing force to arrive.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #72-76 Action Force In the Action Force comic line, Gung-Ho is badly wounded by Storm Shadow during a confrontation in a Cobra base. He lives, but must receive long-term medical attention."Action Force" #7 (April 18th 1987) Devil's Due He is featured in the first four issues of the Devil's Due series G.I. Joe: Frontlines, which chronicles the last mission of the original run of the G.I. Joe team. Along with others, he battles various Cobra forces in order to keep valuable technology out of their hands. This takes the Joes all the way to Destro's 'Silent Castle' in Trans-Carpathia.G.I. Joe: Frontlines" #1-4 He is one of the few initially brought back when the G.I. Joe team is reinstated in 2001. The old Joes meet the new group of trainees, the 'Greenshirts' who they will be commanding."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #2 Vol2 (2001) Gung-Ho then joins in on the attack on the multi-Cobra force stationed in the Dreadnoks complex in the Florida Everglades."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #3 (2001) Gung-Ho and the other Joes become contaminated by multi-function nanites set off by Major Bludd. Thanks to the efforts of Lifeline, Mainframe, and recruited civilians, they are soon cured."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #4 Vol2 (2001) Cartoon Sunbow Gung-Ho appeared in the original ''G.I. Joe animated series. He first appeared in the animated series in the "A Real American Hero" mini-series. He was voiced by the late Chris Latta in a southern accent, despite the fact that he is of French Cajun ancestry. G.I. Joe: The Movie Gung-Ho plays a minor but critical role in G.I. Joe: The Movie. Bazooka, Alpine, and Gung-Ho are charged with guarding the captured Serpentor. Lt. Falcon is supposed to be guarding the front, but leaves his post. As a result, all three Joes are attacked by the Dreadnoks and Nemesis Enforcer. Gung-Ho sounds the alarm before Serpentor escapes. Valor vs. Venom Gung-Ho appeared in the direct-to-video CGI animated movie G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, voiced by Scott McNeil. Video games Gung-Ho is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. He is a non-playable supporting character in the 1992 game G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor. Gung-Ho appears as a playable character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Books Gung-Ho is a featured character in the 'Find Your Fate' novel 'G.I. Joe and the Everglades Swamp Terror' produced by Ballantine Books.'G.I. Joe and the Everglades Swamp Terror' Other media * Gung-Ho appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Day at the Circus" voiced by Seth Green. He left with Flint and Roadblock on a mission only to partake in a prank upon Snow Job. In "PS: Yes In That Way," Gung-Ho was among the G.I. Joe members who made fun of the new recruit Calvin (who had been nicknamed "Fumbles" for his clumsiness). He is later sniped by Calvin. In the episode "Big Trouble in Little Clerks 2," Gung-Ho gets a pet elephant named Dumbolaya whose trumpeting gives the Joes away during a sneak attack. * The character's toy is talked about in the non-fiction book about cartoons, Saturday Morning Fever. References External links * Gung-Ho at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Gung-Ho at YOJOE.com Category:Comics characters introduced in 1983 Category:Fictional Cajuns Category:Fictional characters from Louisiana Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional United States Marines Category:G.I. Joe characters